kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Middleton High School cheerleaders
Danielle? Where did this name for this character come from? It was never mnentioned in canon Love Robin (talk) 20:14, November 14, 2012 (UTC) *Okay, I cannot find *any* source which names this cheerleader "Danielle" or otherwise.? So I'm changing her caption to read "Unnamed Cheerleader". Love Robin (talk) 07:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Jessica's Twin Jessica has a twin which can be seen on-screen in Ron Millionaire and both in the same shot, in their street clothes, in the cafeteria on Grande Size Me. While unnamed on the show, the model's production name was "Maggie". Love Robin (talk) 20:14, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Not exactly sure what this has to do with the Cheerleader page, but it definitely needs to be added to Jessica's page. Preferably with a screen cap. Mknopp (talk) 13:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I mentioned this here because the twin *"Maggie") wears a MHS cheer outfit. So it belongs both here and Jessica's Page. Love Robin (talk) 07:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) The Complete Squad I can identifify on-screen up to almost 40 cheerleaders, not including the 2 from American Dragon. Love Robin (talk) 20:14, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :If you have the capability of taking screen caps, then please take them and load them on the cheerleader page with references to which episodes they are from. If you do not have the capability to take screen caps a list of which episodes and approximate times in the episode would be helpful so others can get screen caps. :Mknopp (talk) 13:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::As a career and family woman, Admin and Mod on several boards, and a struggling writer, I don't have the time to edit a bunch of screencaps. I *can* point you to my deviant art page (http://loverobin.deviantart.com/art/The-PEP-Squad-links-to-pics-157945077) where I've identified most (some are found in a 2-second sequence in Exchange, I'll try and give you links to those), with links to screencaps. As this is a resource for my own fanfics, there is plenty of non-canon information and names, so of course disregard the non-canon. :::Love Robin (talk) 13:23, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Any help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. :: 15:00, November 16, 2012 (UTC) UGG! There are *much* better pictures of Unnamed girls first and fourth… caps which show their faces much better. What are the image requirements? I don't *really* have the time to do edits and crops of caps, and some caps require things like arrows or circles to isolate a particular girl. I can tell you that on my above linked dA page list, that you can find "First girl" I have listed as "Eunice Brower" and "fourth girl" as "Linda Loveless". Otherwise, I suppose I'll have to go through my collection of GlobalJusticeAlliance and KPFanWorld caps. Love Robin (talk) 18:48, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Don't go to that trouble yet, unless you just want to. I will try to look over your site pics soon. Also, if you could get me episodes that would help a lot as I can grab the screencaps myself. :Thanks, :Mknopp (talk) 19:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Squad Captain theory Kim Possible is the captain of her squad. According to opening sequence info she is Junior Varsity during the S1-3 titles and Varsity for S4. It is unusual for a JV cheerleader to be captain for ALL of the cheerleaders. Problem is, the series never hinted at there being a squad—or even just a single cheerleader—superior/above Kim. Which implies that despite being Junior Varsity, Kim was overall captain and her squad the top most. My head- and heartcanon has it that the MHS cheerleaders prior to series' start and Kim's years at school and on the roster were "elitist" and ALL Seniors. Meaning all graduated. Leaving a vacuum which only Kim and her classmates filled. However, due to regulations and traditions, they could NOT wear the S4 uniforms of Varsity/Seniors until they were Seniors themselves. Thus reconciling Kim as Junior Varsity while she and her teammates on the "first string" squad are also the Captain and Top Squad of Middleton High School. Pure conjecture, but it fits the canon facts and so works for me. --Love Robin (talk) 04:31, November 17, 2016 (UTC)